Martin's totally Code:Naruto
by NINJAxthatxFAILED
Summary: The heros from Martin Mystery, Totally Spies, Code Lyoko, and Naruto come together and Fight. I know that this is a suckish summary but I dont want to give to much away.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story that I have ever written hope you enjoy. This was inspired by Black Kunai and also Drktigrwolf. Thank you both for being in my life. Love you Black Kunai. Please read and review.

Chapter 1: The Call

"Make sure that you are paying close attrition class because you will never know when there will be a pop quiz on this stuff" said Dr. Von Weber. 'Why do I have to know stuff like Math, Science, or even English when I don't plan on going on to college? I already have my dream job.' "Mr. Martin!" yelled Dr. Von Weber. "Yes s…sir?" stuttered Martin. "Please tell me what a kenning is and give me three examples of it." "Ok ….. Um….." Beep-Beep. Beep- Beep. "Young man first you don't pay attention and disrupt my class and now your phone is on?" said Dr. Von Weber furious now. "No sir that was my watch." Explained Martin. "Well I don't care what it was it is disrupting my class go to the principal's office NOW!" screamed Dr. Von Weber. "Okay that is fair" Martin said standing up. 'That is fine with me then it gives me the chance to get Diana and go find the portal and get to the center.'

-At Beverly Hills University-

"I am so glad that today was a half day otherwise we would not have had any time to clean up the house!" exclaimed Sam. "Ya and so far no call from Jerry." Said an astonished Alex. Just before Clover could say something their television moved out of the way and all three of them were sucked into a tunnel. "So much for no call you should have said no woops form Jerry." said Clover.

-At Kadic Academy-

"Hey Jer what is up? Anything new with Xana?" Odd questioned. "No Xana has been quite so far. I'm glad too cuz it gives me time to work on the program to free Franz Hopper." Explained Jeremy "Well that is good news especially for Aelita she will be happy if you can finish the program and free her father. Well just an FYI we are going to go watch a movie at Yumi's house that way when you get to a stopping point you can join us.' Odd told Jeremy the added jokingly "Aelita will probably want to cuddle with you if you hurry." With that Odd left Jeremy's room and went off to find Ulrich. Just as Odd and Ulerich got to Yumi's house and she opened the door Odd's phone rang. It was Aelita "Odd where are you?" "I'm at Yumi's house with Ulrich why? What is wrong Princess?" "Get Yumi and all three of you hurry and get to the factory Jeremy and I will meet you there" explained Aelita. "We are on our way" Odd replied. As he hung up the phone all three of them raced off to the woods.

-At the Leaf Village-

~Burp~ "Man that was so good. Thank you for finally agreeing to go on a date with me." 'I can't believe this it is just like a dream' "I have always loved you. But I was blinded by Sasuke's good looks. Oh I almost forgot it is time to wake up. NARUTO WAKE UP NOW!"

*Groggily* "Uh…Sakura?"

"Naruto get up and get dressed Shikamaru is waiting for us so we can find out what our next mission is." Sakura explained. "Ok I just have to put my jacket on and I will meet you at Grandma Tsunade's place." Naruto said jumping out of bed. "Well hurry up we have to get briefed NOW!" exclaimed Sakura. When Naruto was ready he and Sakura sprinted off to find out what their mission was.

*The next set of events happen simotanlsy*

MOM: You are to team up with three other teams that are not from the center. There is a great evil coming and you need to meet them and work with them.

Jerry: There will be evil coming soon and these are the people that you will be fighting with and their names are Martin, Diana, Jeremy, Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sakura. You will know and fight with them.

Jeremy: I got a warning saying that all the evil in the world will attack at once and I have a list saying who we will team up with and fight alongside with we will meet them in 30 days.

-At the Leaf Village-

Tsunade: Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru your mission is to go and train in prepeperation to fight all of the world's evil at once but there will be three other teams that you will help you save the world. You shall meet them in about 20 days. This is an S-ranked mission. I know that the three of you are ready for this. You may not tell anyone what you are going to go do or tell them where you are going. Pack what you need and you will be leaving within a week. "Where are we going?" all three ninja exclaimed excited to get away from the village. "You shall be going…

TO BE CONTUNIUED

Wow a cliffhanger I hope that you enjoyed pleas review and I shall post the next chapter in a few days at the least.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all who have read I am so sorry that I that I did not update soon enough but I have been busy with soccer games three time a week. Anyway I hope that y'all enjoy chapter 2 of Martin's Totally Code: Naruto.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the names or any of the shows just the plot and some of the words. And yes I realize that I didn't put this on chapter one and I apologize that I dint the credit goes to the creators of these shows.

Chapter 2: The Anti-Call

"This is good everything is going according to plan!" exclaimed Marvin. "Now time to send the signal and recruit the other VILLANS. Now let's just login to GOOGLE® and look up who are the most terrible villains"

-Looking at ®-

"This Terrance person looks evil enough so that is one… XANA? Looks scary… check… and this group called The Akatsuki these first few look evil enough so in all that is 6 and plus me is seven. Okay now I just have to send the and….. POOF…POOF…POOF POOF POOF POOF. "Excellent. My name is Marvin and the plan that I have to get rid of all the good in the world includes you six" explained Marvin. "We will train and show one another all of our moves and tricks. Nothing will be kept a secret from one another" continued Marvin. "Who says we want to work with a LOSER like you anyways?" asked Itachi with a hint of boredom in his voice. "Well I bet that you have rivals that you want to destroy and pieces of treasure that you want for yourselves but whenever you are close to getting what you want your rivals defeat you. Am I correct or am I mistaken?" Marvin shot back not only to Itachi but to the rest of the villains. "Yes you are correct." The villains mumbled at once. "Fine tell us your plan." XANA demanded with an impatient voice. "Okay here it is." Marvin Started.

TO BE CONTUNIUED…..

Sorry but this chapter felt right to end with a cliff hanger. And I am also sorry that it is so short but I really didn't have time or enough ideas to make it any longer. In the next chapter I will do my best to make it longer but also it is the continuation of Chapter 1. So stay tuned and please review. If I stay on schedule I should be able to update the next chapter on either Monday the 15 or the day after hopefully the longest that you will have to wait is a week. Once again thank you for the readers you are giving me hope that I will be able to finish this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Again I would like to thank all of my readers. I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. Now I decided to make this chapter longer than my other ones so you could enjoy it more and so it will hold you over until next week. But it will take me a bit longer to update because I have two soccer games and also it is thanksgiving week. I do not own any of these shows but I do own the plot.

Chapter 3: The Location

"You shall be going to a different dimension to train" said a worried Tsunade. "But to get there… I'm sad to tell you but each one of you have to die." Finished Tsunade. "But luckily we have the sound ninja that took Sasuke here to help us. They told me that they didn't want to work with Orichimaru anymore and they have a way to kill you what actually killing you." "And you trust them?" said the three ninja. "Come on Lady Tsunade you can't trust them it is possible that their only goal is to kill us then take over as Hokage." Said a suspicious Shikamaru. "Fine if you won't trust them then you can say good bye to our world." Said Tsunade. The room went silent. "Can I ask y'all a question?" asked Naruto hesitantly. "Sure ask any thing you want little dude" said Kidomaru. "Well what will you do… I mean… how exactly will you kill us without killing us if we agree?" asked a scared Naruto. "All you have to do is ate a pill then we will put you in a barrier which will have the same effects as death but just not as extreme." Explained Sakon. "So the only way we can actually die is if you want us to correct?" questioned Sakura. "Yes but as your Hokage said we don't want any trouble" concluded Jirobo. "Well I trust you and believe in y'all." Naruto said with enthusiasm. "You will have the night to think about this then when you have make your decision come and let me know what you think by noon tomorrow." Instructed Tsunade.

-At WOOHP-

"Girls you shall be going on vacation on an island from missions so you can train for your most terrifying mission yet." Explained Jerry. "So what kind of island are we going to?" asked Sam. "A deserted island of course what other island do you think he would send us to?" asked Clover. "You girls know me too well. Make sure that you pack everything that you need. You shall be leaving at noon tomorrow." Finished jerry as he sent Alex, Sam, and Clover home to pack.

-At the Factory-

"Everyone has to pack tonight and I will call the school to cover for everyone." Said Jeremy. "And I'll tell my family that we have a camping trip planned so that should take care of them." Said a quick thinking Yumi. Jeremy continued "We shall be leaving for a deserted Island to train with the others. We will be leaving at noon and we should get there by the day after tomorrow." Finished Jeremy. "Everyone get to sleep early and make sure that you are ready to leave by the time you wake up." Added Aelita.

-At the Center-

"Please let us leave now!" whined Martin. "We can just buy the stuff that we need when …" Martin trailed off when he saw the look on Mom's face. "No I want the both of you to pack here and take the things that I have put on this list. And don't worry about school I will inform them that both of you are going on a business trip." Mom said looking at Diana. "Both of you need to be back here tomorrow at noon so I can send you off." "But mom we will probably be the last ones there. Here is an Idea why don't we go and pack now and when we are both done packing we can come back here and you send us off." Said Martin hoping with his heart that Mom would change her mind. Martin had no such luck because after he finished his thoughts Mom pulled up a portal and Diana grabbed Martin by the arm and the siblings walked out into Diana's room. "Now please get out of my room and go to yours so you can pack." Said Diana as calmly as she could. "Okay fine then what ever." Said an annoyed Martin.

That is the end of chapter 3 thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. I will do my best to update with Chapter 4 next week but if I cannot I will for sure update sometime the week after. Just in case I don't update I hope that everyone has a great thanksgiving day and break. Please review and keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope that every one of you that are reading had a good thanks giving. Sorry that it has taken me so long to update but I will be treating all of my readers to not only one but two new chapters. This is one of them and I should be updating the second chapter either tomorrow or on Monday. Please read on and review.

Chapter 4: The Training

"Are we training or are going to a day spa?" asked a confused Terrence. "It is a cover most likely our rivals know what we are up to and are tracking us and are keeping an eye on us." explained Marvin. "So with this building looking like a day spa it will throw them off. That or this building has some sort of technology that makes it so if they are tracking us it will spread our signal to make it seem that we are not together. Am I wrong?" asked Itachi. "Yes you are correct how did you know that?" asked a dumbfounded Marvin. "It is my specialty" Itachi stated. "That is good it will help us out more than you know." stated Xana. "Not only mine but my other comrades as well." "Now enough talking. Time for some training." commanded Marvin. The seven villains walked into a huge room that had every kind of equipment that anyone could imagine. There was even a back room that would act as a training ground that can never be destroyed. "I think that we should mix the groups up that way we can learn each other's weaknesses and the fighting style. So we are able to cover them up better." pointed out Marvin. Marvin and the other villains started their training by making different teams to work together on different days. "Now for some hardcore training." yelled all of the Akatsuki. "Whoa hold your horses! Lets take it easy for today with just a light workout." said Marvin before the Akatsuki could get started. "I agree just a light workout." said Terrence. "Well I don't. Hard core training is what we need and if y'all don't agree then the teams are made for now." said Xana with his scary voice. "That is fine with us." agreed Marvin and Terrance. "Ready…Steady…Go!"

-To be Continued-

Thank you to every one of my readers and once again I am really sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been really busy with school and soccer season. Please stayed tune I should be updating early in the week. Please keep reading and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope that everyone had a great time over the holidays and over the days that we (people in the U.S.A) had the days off because of the snow. I know that it has been a long time since I have updated and I apologize for that. It is just there are so many things going on now that it is taking up my time not only to write but to type up. But here is an extra-long chapter for y'all. Hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave comments about what you think. Also if y'all want me to add something I am starting to run low on ideas for chapters. (Ex. Events, names, and also debating if I should add more charters.) Once again I hope you enjoy and I don't own any of the charters credit goes where it belongs.

Chapter 5: The meeting of Heroes

"It is noon. How much longer will this take?" questioned Tsunade. "They should be coming out in just a few seconds." said Sakon trying to calm Tsunade. The clock kept ticking and finally at 12:10 pm, all three ninjas came out of their half-dead state. "WOW! I feel more powerful!" shouted Naruto. "So do I." agreed Sakura. "I feel like that was…" "Helpful?" Sakura asked trying to help Shikamaru out. "No. I feel like that it was too troublesome and such a drag." Explained Shikamaru. "Of course you feel that way. You feel that way about everything, or should I say almost everything." Naruto pointed out. "That is true he doesn't think that his time with his wife is a drag. And we know how much fun he has with her. Like going out to eat, going for a walk, or just being together." Sakura continued while Shikamaru was blushing a bright red. "Stop picking on Shikamaru. Everyone here is in their mid-20s now. And I've let you have plenty of time to goof off but now it is time for you to get going on your mission." said a serious Tsunade. "Now before you depart go pack and gather everything that you need and don't tell anyone where you are going. THAT IS AN ORDER! When you are done meet me at the front gate." Continued Tsunade. So, the tree ninjas ran off to their houses and packed as quickly as they could. Naruto, Shikamaru and Sakura met up with Tsunade and she sent them off to the airport that she summoned up. When the ninja boarded, they were excited because they had never seen such a bird. Their destination was The Bermuda Triangle.

-At the Center-

"Okay Mom we are ready to go." said Dianna. 'Can you just bring the portal up already so we can leave? I'm tired of waiting.' Martin thought to himself. "Here are your tickets. Now please try your best to be nice to the others. And Martin, don't, I repeat, DON'T go picking fights." said mom doubtfully. "I'll do my best." answered Martin. "I have a question for you though, mom. Why do we have to take a plane instead of you just pulling a portal up for us?" asked a confused Dianna. "Because if I did it that way, there wouldn't be a guarantee that the both of you would survive." Mom stated. "Well, here is you portal to the airport. Now you must leave now if you don't want to miss you flight." "Okay! We are outta here" Martin said happily. "Bye and safe travels to the both of you." Mom said with just a hint of fear.

-At Beverly Hills University-

"I don't know what cut clothes I need to pack! Sammy! Alex! I need your help!" whined Clover. "All I packed was my bathing suit, things to work out in, comfortable shoes, books, and my compact." Sam said. "Yea. I packed the same things. Minus the books." Alex chimed in. "Okay, thanks for your help. Now I'm going to go finish packing." Clover said. "We will help. We are running late!" Alex pointed out. "We have to get on our plane at 12:30 pm." Sam continued. "SHOOT!" Clover exclaimed. "What?" both Alex and Sam questioned. "We only have 10 minutes before our plane leaves." Clover realized. "Whatever your hands touch first, grab and stuff into the suitcase. We should have left half an hour ago." Sam directed the other girls. "Thanks for your help, girls. Let's get to WOOHP so we can get our weapons and leave." Clover said. Just as she finished her sentence, a door opened up and sucked all three girls, like a vacuum, through a tunnel. A few minutes after they realized what was going on, they landed on a soft sofa. "Great job girls, you got here on time. Here are just a few of the gadgets that you will be training with." Jerry said. By 12:30 pm the spies were on the plane.

-At Kadic Academy-

*soft to loud* beep… Beep… Beep… BEEp... BEEP…BEEP. "Huh Who? What? When?" asked a startled Ulrich and Odd. The next sound that they heard made Ulrich realize what was going on and what day it was. The noise was a coded knock that told them that it was time to grab their luggage and catch their plane. Ulrich shot up like a bullet, grabbed his things, and threw a football at Odd, which in turn jump up and off the bed. "Hey! What was that for?" shouted Odd. "Dude, shut up." whispered Ulrich. Even though Odd was still mad, he did as he was told. "It is time to leave. Grab you things and get dressed quietly." Ulrich continued. When Odd was done getting ready, the two boys snuck out into the woods to get to the factory. When they arrived, they saw that they were the last two to show up. As soon as they got there, Jeremy grabbed his laptop and they were off to the airport. "Who has the tickets?" asked Yumi. "They are right here." answered Aelita. The heroes came up to the gate and boarded with seconds to spare. When they got on, they noticed that the plane was not empty, but also not full. There were other people on the plane. Everybody introduced themselves. After that ALL OF THE HEROES sat down, relaxed, and had fun while the plane was heading for the Bermuda Triangle.

-TO BE CONTUNIUED-

That is the end of chapter 5 thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. I will do my best to update with Chapter 6 next week but if I cannot I will for sure update sometime the week after. Just to inform you I don't think that you will have a long wait because I have already started the next chapter but then again it still maybe a long wait. Like everyone says Junior year is hard. Please review and keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry that it has taken this long to update my story. The school year has been hectic and it is now coming to an end. I would like to thank Drktigrwolf for helping me with this chapter if it was not for her I would still be struggling to figure out how to continue the story. All rights go to their respective owners. I hope you enjoy and please rate and comment. Now on with the story!

Chapter 6: Covering Weakness's

Two days had passed and the heroes, Alex, Clover, Sam, Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Martin, Diana, Odd, Ulrich, Alita, Jermie, and Yumi, had finally landed in the Bermuda Triangle. "I can't wait to start training! This is going to be amazing!" exclaimed Naruto. "Wow what is wrong with him?" asked Odd "I don't know if I have ever seen anybody so excited to train." added Diana. "I have and that person is here in this group." Yumi pointed out. "Never mind about that we have to start training. It is time the villains know who they are messing with and stop terrizing the incent citizens that we protect." Ulrich said trying to pump everyone up. "I say we first divide up boys and girls then fight each other." Martin yelled as the others were starting to pair up to spar. "There is no way that I would beat up a girl who is on the same side as me!" yelled Naruto and Ulrich in unison, while their face was turning bright red. They yelled so loud that they scared Martin silly. "Here is what I think…" offered Diana "we should break up into two teams and practice with them and when we believe we can beat the other team we will have a small tournament." Sakura and Shikamaru agreed with Diana. "That is an amazing idea." Everyone else nodded in agreement. "So we need to mix the teams up so we can learn how to fight along with each other and cover up all of our weaknesses." instructed Sam. "On the first team we will have Alex, Odd, Naruto, Alita, Martin, and Yumi." Shikamaru announced. "And the second team will be made up of Ulrich, Sam, Jermie, Sakura, Diana, Clover, and myself." Shikamaru concluded. "We will stay on this side of the island and train." Naruto said then he continued "Maybe we will head north for a few miles that way there is plenty of space between the two teams so if we wind up destroying something it won't affect the other team." "That is fine. And just to be on the safe side we will go five miles south and train." Ulrich said. "We will meet back here in three weeks" commanded Shikamaru. "Come on! We can train and be done with this in three days!" exclaimed Naruto. When Naruto had said this everyone had a shocked expression on their face. "Stop being so foolish Naruto. If we have everybody train nonstop for three days strait then they would be to tired and mentally dead to fight." Sakura scolded then continued "So we will stick with the original plan we will meet up again in three weeks." "Fine." Naruto solemnly agreed then whispered to himself "But I'm going to do my training for three weeks strait. That way I'm still training the required amount of time but I'm getting more training done." Nobody had heard this except for Sakura and Odd. Odd looked over at Sakura and thought to himself 'Wow she is so beautiful… I have never felt this way about anyone before. My goal is by the time we are done fighting she will be my girlfriend.' After he thought this he realized that she wore an expression of worry. Odd walked over to her, leaned in and whispered in her ear "Don't worry too much about him I'll make sure that he takes it slow." Sakura focus her gaze at Odd, smiled and replied to him "Thank you. Please do that for me. And make sure that he doesn't get too mad." This statement had puzzled Odd and he didn't understand what she meant about Naruto not getting to mad. 'Maybe she meant that when he gets mad he doesn't listen to anyone that is talking to him. Or maybe he disappears. Whatever the reason is I'll watch out for him.' Odd thought to himself before he said to Sakura "No problem!" After that Odd turned to keep up with his group and start keeping an eye on Naruto. This started their training.

-POV Naruto-

As I walked ahead of the group, I looked back to see them taking their slow time. 'What are they doing? We got training to do!' I thought to myself as I watched them. I turned back to face the way I was walking and I clenched my fist, feeling the energy inside of me rising. 'Yes! I'm going to train for 3 days straight and learn a cool jutsu to blow those enemies away!' I happily thought as my fist pumped. "I'm going to be the strongest so that one day, I will be Hokage!" I shouted enthusiastically out at the island. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Odd lazily said. 'That little jerk! He reminds me of Sasuke with that tone of voice.' "This spot looks as good as any" I said angrily. "Let's set up camp to start off with then we can talk about a training schedule." Yumi instructed. "That sounds great then tomorrow we can start training at noon." Martin pitched in. "I agree with that" Alex said while looking at Martin and blushing just a little bit. Everyone disagreed with them. Naruto was furious but Odd intervened "That may sound like a good idea but then we will not be pulling our own weight. We will have to start a.s.a.p." With that comment Naruto lightened up a bit and had everyone start with a light warm-up and after he instructed them to do that he turned the reigns over to Yumi.

-POV Sam-

As we watched the other group walk off I realized that compared to me, Alex, and Clover all of the others seemed to know exactly what they were up against. "Okay let's get started with…" I started but was then interrupted by Sakura. It seemed like she thought she was all that with her short pink hair pulled back into a bun. "Let's move more inland then we can get started with some serious training." Everyone turned and started to follow her without letting me finish what I was going to say. For certain, I knew that I didn't know what I was doing. I followed along with the rest of the group, sadden. 'What am I saying? I don't know how to train the way these other guys do. I mean, I can kick those bad guys' butts, but we didn't need special training like this!' I thought to myself. I looked around to see that everyone had stopped and it looked like they were getting ready to start running because they were stretching. "Hey Sam do you know why everyone is acting like if we don't go hard core for the training then we will fail when we go up against the bad guys' in the FINAL BATTLE?" questioned Clover. "Because I think they feel if we are not serious during training then we will slip up and show a weakness and it is possible that we will lose and there will be casualties." I answered. Then I continued. "Clover these people have had years of special training and you, Alex, and I … well we don't have any kind of special training. We need to take this more serious than any of the others. I want to make a difference in the lives that we protect." I explained. Clover nodded in agreement and replied, "What can we do though? These people look like they've been kicking butts all of their life!" I made my hands into fists, and said determinedly "Well… so have we! We can do this, girl!" I placed my hand out. "Are you with me or are you against me?" Clover put her hand on top of mine and was now pumped up. "Oh yeah! We can totally kick butt… with style!" When Clover finished saying this she flashed a victory sign. "Hey! Are you two coming?" Shikamaru yelled at us as he sprinted with the others. "Right!" We shouted while we started into our sprints. 'We can do this…I…I have to.' I thought to myself encouraging.

-To Be Continued-

That is the end of chapter 6 thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed it. I will do my best to update with Chapter 7 as soon as I can. My junior year is nearing an end but I am still very busy getting ready for summer and college apps. I will do my best so y'all won't have to wait too long. If y'all have any suggestions at all please let me know in the review section. I'm hoping to give y'all about 12-15 chapters for this story but if I run out of ideas then it may just end early. For those readers that are on summer break already I hope you are enjoying the freedom and to those that are still in school (like myself) we can tough it out for a few more weeks. Thank you for reading please review and keep reading.


End file.
